Cuffed
by happy29
Summary: Fraser wakes up hancuffed and disoriented in an unfamiliar bed.


Cuffed

Fraser awoke with a start. His senses all seemed to be misfiring and he felt completely disoriented. He blinked his heavy eyelids several times attempting to get his eyes to focus. With his vision now clear, he began to take in his surroundings. From his vantage point, which appeared to be horizontal, on a very unfamiliar bed, he came to the conclusion he was in a hotel room, a _very _nice one. His head was pounding an unfamiliar beat as if a bass drum was being played within his skull by an unskilled drummer. What the hell happened? And what was he doing in a hotel room? He couldn't find the answers to any of the questions his brain was asking.

Fraser attempted to run his hand across his face to help clear away his confussion but was stopped short when his hand wouldn't reach his face. Why did his wrist suddenly hurt? Fraser opened his heavy eyes once again and turned his head toward his uncooperative hand and discovered his right wrist was handcuffed to what appeared to be an elegant looking headboard.

"Well, this can't be good_?" _ Worry began to set in as he forced his brain to remember... _anything. _ His handcuffed wrist was beginning to protest to being pulled and Fraser realized there was some severe bruises starting to form as the cuffs dug into his wrist. He must have been here for a while. He forced himself into a somewhat upright sitting position, the pounding in his brain coming back to the forefront again and he was feeling slightly nauseated. Where was Ray? His fear for his own welfare taking a backseat to his sudden fear for Ray's own safety. Was Ray okay?

His skin felt slightly chilled and he pulled the blankets further up around his body, trying to get back some of the warmth he had felt when he had woken up moments ago. Fraser shifted on the bed, the silk sheets sliding with him, when it suddenly dawned on him. He was _naked... _no shirt, no briefs, no nothing... _Oh, _dear. What had happened to him? Fraser couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't remember and that's what scared him the most. He began tugging on his handcuffed wrist, the metal shackles further digging into his abused skin. He knew it was useless, but he had to try something to break free.

Fraser searched his brain for his last memory and came up with yesterday morning. Ah yes, breakfast with Ray at their apartment. He had an omelette...and tea. Yes, this was progress. And Dief, he swiped Ray's croissant, when he wasn't looking. Good, all good...what else? They had gone to work, right? No, it was their day off. Ray had made plans for them, said it was a suprise. But then Ray got called into work and he had left Fraser at home with the promise to meet him in a few hours at their favorite restaraunt, that little Chinese place just a few blocks from their apartment. Fraser couldn't remember anything after that, did he even meet Ray at the restaraunt or did something happen? The remainder of the day was a blur. Was it even the next day? He suddenly realized he wasn't sure of the day or the time. How much time had passed since the breakfast he remembered? Oh God... what was going on here? Keep calm, he reminded himself. He had been in worse situations throughout his career as a Mountie, however, none quite as awkward. Did something happen between Ray and himself? Did they have an argument, a fight which led to Fraser cheating on Ray? That would certainly explain the hotel room. _No,_ he told himself. Their relationship was solid. There had to be something he was overlooking.

Fraser was scanning the room once again, when a sudden shrill from the telephone startled him. He fought back the urge to answer the phone as if he were at the Consulate. No, wrong place and definately wrong time for that. Cautiously, Fraser answered, "Hello?"

"Fraser, where the _hell _are my handcuff keys?" Ray's voice was music to his ears and a calming sensation washed over him.

"Ray..." "I can't fucking find them, Fraser!"

"Ray..." "And don't even start with my lack of organization and how everything has a place."

"RAY!" "What?"

"If you would stop long enough for me to answer, they are in the spoonrest on the stove."

"What are they doing _there_?" Fraser rubbed a knuckle over his eyebrow and sighed...his Ray was impossible.

"Would you mind explaining to me why I'm handcuffed to a bed only you know the whereabouts of and why I can't seem to recall anything?"

"Yeah...about that, sorry. See it was supposed to be a nice weekend away, just you and me. And you've been so stressed lately and Frannie gave me something to help you relax a little..."

"Ray..." "Perfectly legal, Frase. And I slipped it into your tea at dinner."

"Ray..." "And then we went to that hotel that I like, that was the surprise I told you about."

"Ray..." And boy did it relax you. You got all kinky and wanted me to handcuff you to the bed and we fucked and it was so incredibly hot and you were so relaxed and then you just passed out..."

"Ray..." "And I figured you were just super tired or maybe I put too much stuff in your tea."

"Ray..." "But then I couldn't find my key to the cuffs..."

"Ray..." "So, I went home to look for them and you were out cold anyway so it wasn't like you were going to know I was even gone..."

"RAY!" "For God's sake, Fraser, _what?"_

_"Spoonrest, keys...I suggest you hurry."_

"Right...sorry."

"And Ray...you've got some explaining to do."


End file.
